


Day 13; Kolivance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, distracted sex, idk how to tag this, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 13.Prompt Chosen: Distant/Distracted Sex





	Day 13; Kolivance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more... vague? than my other fics for the month. Oops.

Lance huffed and looked up at his boyfriend, well mate by Kolivan’s terms, but he still wanted to call him his boyfriend. They’d barely had time for any sort of sex, what with his own Paladin duties and Kolivan’s role in the Blades. And now, the one time they’d set aside for the occasion, just when they were nearly at the main event… Kolivan got a call on his tablet-phone-communicator-whatever device.  
  
Kolivan gently raised a brow at his mate as he answered the phone. Of course it was one of the Blades with a… rather important update on a situation he’d wanted to be updated on as soon as possible. “Yes, say your message.” He moved the fingers that he had in his mate, dragging them slowly along his inner walls and internally grinning when it made Lance squirm. Of course, the other seemed determined to stay quiet, but that was most likely for the best.  
  
Lance gave a whine as the fingers slowly retreated, leaving him open and empty. One of his hands came up to cover his own mouth in an attempt to limit the noises that he made. His breath hitched when he felt Kolivan line up and slowly press into him. It burned, it always did, but it was a pleasant sort of hurt that made him feel hotter. He bit the side of his thumb in order to keep quiet.  
  
He gave another huff as Kolivan seemed to concentrate more on the call than on him. He moved his hips, signifying that he was definitely ready for Kolivan to start thrusting, which the other followed the suggestion after a few seconds.  
  
How Kolivan managed to keep his voice so steady, Lance would never know. He himself was trying desperately to keep his noises in check as his boyfriend’s cock hit his prostate over and over. Both his hands covered his mouth now, an attempt to keep quiet he was sure wasn’t working. Galra hearing was incredibly sensitive after all, and he was usually loud to human ears.  
  
The steady pace of his boyfriend’s thrusts wasn’t enough after a few moments of it. He wanted them to be faster, harder, but Kolivan seemed entirely wrapped in his conversation about some scouting mission in sector whatever of galaxy insert name here. He couldn’t even make any noises or just tell him to _go faster_ , since that would mean the Blade on the other end of the call could hear him, and he was pretty damn sure Kolivan wouldn’t like that. Or.. well maybe he would and that’s why he was still fucking him while on the phone. He still didn’t want to chance it.  
  
He watched as Kolivan seemed to take notice and picked up the pace. Lance moaned out into the palm of his hand at the sudden increase in tempo, the rising harshness of the thrusts that gave him what he wanted. His hips moved of their own accord as he got closer to the edge.  
  
A moment later and he came, untouched, with a loud moan. He nearly whimpered as Kolivan fucked him right through his orgasm and into the area of _too much_ . A whine and an attempt to pull himself back had Kolivan actually looking at him.  
  
Lance sighed as Kolivan pulled out, though the other was still hard. “You.. you can keep going, you know.” He said quietly.  
  
Kolivan nodded. “I know.” He looked at his communicator. “Something came up, I need to take care of it.” He said into the device before ending the call. He nuzzled Lance’s neck lightly. “I apologize for being so distracted… Allow me to make up for it.”  
  
Lance’s breath hitched as Kolivan’s breath ghosted over his neck. “Yes..”  
  
Kolivan smiled, and Lance lost himself to pleasure as he finally gained his boyfriend’s full attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk which Blade Kolivan is on the phone with.
> 
> But the idea of it being Ulaz, and Ulaz knowing what's going on, but being too polite to say anything? Hilarious.


End file.
